


lie, lie, lie

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Filth, Marking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTK, Over the Knee, Possessive Behavior, Pussy Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, a little fluffy at the end bc i couldn't help it, almost, in terms of Billy's thoughts, then it gets... interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: billy punishes max for lying and then rewards her for taking her punishment well





	lie, lie, lie

**Author's Note:**

> my mind goes to the dirtiest places, i SWEAR

“_You know what happens when you lie _.”

Max shivers as a chill runs over her entire body, goosebumps rising on her skin as her eyes flick back and forth between Billy’s, heart thumping in her chest. 

“I-I’m not lying.”

Billy stares at Max, his jaw ticking and nose twitching. Max’s heart races faster and faster the longer they stand in the silence, staring at each other.

“I’m going to give you one more chance, _ one_, to tell me the truth.”

Max gulps, a lump growing in her throat as she fiddles with her fingers. She stands in the middle of her room, unable to move, feet planted firmly to the ground as if they’ve been glued there.

Beside herself, she musters up enough courage to keep looking him in the eyes, those eyes with that dangerous glint in them, willing her voice to stay steady, “I already told you, ‘m not lying.” 

He continues to stare, and Max wants to snap at him, tell him to stop looking at her, but she knows it’s a fear tactic. He’s got her wrapped around his finger and she doesn’t even know it. 

He walks further into her room, straight passed her and she hears the squeak of her mattress as he sits down on it. 

“Turn around, and come here.” His tone means _ no funny business_, she’s heard it before-more than once. Another shiver runs through Max as she whimpers, “Billy-“

“I’m _ not _ gonna fucking repeat myself, kitten.”

So she turns around, face and ears burning, bottom lip jutted out in a little pout and bites back every plea she wants to make. She takes small steps but her room isn’t that big, so she’s there within a few steps, standing six inches in front of him.

His head cocks a little to the side as he waits expectantly, she knows what he wants her to do, she just doesn’t want to do it. She’d much rather he let this go and let her go. 

Max whines in protest when Billy’s hand wraps around her arm, “Billy… please, I’m not lying.” But he ignores her, pulling her to the side of him, still ignoring her as she cries, “_No _! Please… no, no please.” and then pulls her over his knees. Her attempts to squirm away were no match for his strength, of course he’d gotten even stronger over the summer-which was something Max loved, but in this moment hated.

He yanks her pants down, and blushes as she feels herself getting all tingly when he comments on her cute panties. He starts to get hard looking at her bent over his lap-cute little ass above her thick creamy thighs. She’s kicking her feet, still trying to get away even though it’s not getting her anywhere. He lands four quick and _biting_ spanks across her ass to get her to stay still.

Billy likes seeing the large bright print of his hand on the soft and pale skin of her ass.

His cock twitches under his jeans as he grabs the ample flesh in his palm and squeezes before letting go and giving her another spank.

“B-Billy, please.” 

“Please _ what_, little girl?”

A shiver runs noticeably through Max, her face burning and ass stinging and other parts of her still tingling. “What? You wanna tell me the truth now?”

“I w-was telling the truth!”

“_Lie _.”

“No! Please, Billy please.”

He holds her down by the waist with one hand, the other yanking and almost ripping her panties as he pulls them down until they’re at her knees, slipping and then joining her shorts at her ankles.

His hand lands against her ass with little to no mercy, the resounding smack of his hand repeatedly meeting her flesh traveling right to his cock.

Billy growls as his cock stirs, if he stops for too long he can’t help but notice, can’t ignore the way Max trembles in his lap-_ it makes him think of another time he had her trembling in his lap _-her ass round and soft and plump. A generous amount of it filling into his large hand when he grabs it. The outline of his handprint turning a cherry red on her ass. And-

And the slick of her arousal dripping down her thighs. 

Billy smirks, doling out five more spanks in quick succession. A sick and sadistic part of him loves that she’s crying, little hitches of her breath, her eyes shining with tears and lips probably swollen and red as she bites them. The image he can’t see goes straight to his cock as it stirs in his jeans more and more, so much more that he’s certain she can feel it.

If her thighs squeezing together is any indication.

“You know, I like hearing you say please,” another hitch and another spank, “I miss it.”

A sharp cry escapes her when his hand smacks her right where her cheeks just barely cover her pussy, the pain and the vibrations adding to the ever growing arousal of, _ everything _.

“_Tell _ ,” spank, “_me _ ,” spank, “_the _ ,” spank, “_truth _.” Spank.

“_Okay _! Okay!”

Billy pauses, chest heaving as he breathes hard, his hand resting on her ass while he tries to ignore how hot it is underneath his hand.

“I’m waiting.”

“I-I,” Max blubbers through her confession, thighs trembling and shaking as Billy rubs the skin of her ass a bit.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She shakes her head _ no _ , a cry breaking out into a moan when he surprises her with another smack, “No, _ what _?”

“N-No, sir.” She whimpers quietly, thighs squeezing together again and it takes every ounce of willpower Billy has to not stop and take her right there, on her fucking bed, pounding her tight little pussy until she’s crying for an entirely different reason.

“So let’s see. Not only did you lie to me, you also lied about whether or not you were lying. So that’s, what? Five lies?”

He asks it rhetorically but Max answers him anyway, whimpering as she does so. “Y-Yes, sir.”

She can’t see him as he nods, letting go of her ass-not missing the way she tenses as he does so, preparing to receive another spank-to stroke his chin.

Max’s legs are shaking and it’s becoming harder by the minute the longer she has to lay over his knees, ass burning, pussy throbbing and dripping and slicking up the insides of her thighs.

She gasps when she feels Billy’s hand lower to her thighs, reflexively opening them up when he pushes a little.

She blushes furiously when he curses, hand pulling her ass open to get a better look between her legs. _ Prettiest little fucking pussy _.

Her heart stutters when she feels the pads of his fingers travel from the small of her back, “What’s got you so wet, baby?” down in between her ass cheeks, over the rim of her tight pink hole, “Hm?” To the sopping entrance of her wet heat. “What’s got my baby this fucking wet, huh?”

Max refuses to answer, opting instead for whining and wiggling under his hold, trying to get him to touch her where she _ needed _ him the most.

She moans high pitched and _ needy _ when he rubs over her clit, enjoying the way she squirms and whines for him.

“Please.”

He smiles, dark and carnal, almost predatorial when she begs prettily. His fingers slide up and down her pussy, circling her clit, tracing her folds and just ever so lightly teasing her entrance with the tips of his fingers.

As much as he loves hearing her-the little _ squeaks _ and _ whines _ and _ moans _ she gives, just for him and _ only _ him-he hates that he can’t fucking _ see _ her.

He ignores her whimper of protest-more than likely pouting when he pulls his finger away. She squeals when she feels her body being lifted up, and then put on her back on her bed in one fluid motion.

Billy’s tearing off his jacket and shirt in lightning speed, pulling Max’s shorts and panties off and hovering over her.

He loves that he doesn’t even have to tell her to spread her legs because she already is.

He has to pause for a second and pull himself together because she looks-

_ She looks _-

Baby hairs falling out from her braids, cheeks red, eyes blown wide and lips as swollen and pink as he imagined them to be. “Fuck.”

Her lips taste like candy and Billy can’t fucking get enough of it. His cock is rock hard in his pants and he feels painfully close to blowing a load in them and he has to will himself to fucking hold it.

He pulls away from her lips, moving down to mouth at her jaw and jugular and her neck, and he curses internally when he realizes that he has to stop sucking on her skin, the area where neck meets collarbone, the place that makes her breath hitch.

He opts instead for continuing to mouth down her skin, hands pulling down her shirt and the cups of her bra and he has to take a deep breath because _ she’s wearing bigger ones now, right _?

He quickly gets over himself as he grabs her tits sucking a hickey to the underside of one and then the other and then another on the side of one.

She whines his name when he licks her little pink nipples. The nubs hardening as he _ sucks _ on them, reveling in the way she mewls for him.

He sucks another hickey where her thigh meets her heat, lips licking and sucking and his mouth feels so good that Max wants to come from that alone.

She whimpers when she feels his tongue lap at the slick covering her thighs, moaning as he grabs them. The large span of his hands covering the backs of them as he pushes them up. “Such a pretty fucking sight.”

He can see the edges of his handprints on her ass like this, the pink outlines the red in a way that makes his mouth water, the way the color matches the pretty pink of her little pussy and her little tight hole that he imagines licking, eating, fingering. To see if she tastes just as sweet there as everywhere else, to see if she’s as tight there, or _ tighter _ than everywhere else.

As he spends time cleaning her thighs he thinks that it’s been a long fucking time since he’s put his tongue on and into her pussy, and promises himself that he will again, very soon.

But not today.

She lied to him, right in the face, _ five _ times. And he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easy.

After sucking a few hickies on her inner thighs he stops, before he speaks he’s pausing to see how near fucked out and boneless she looks.

He can tell that she wants to come, he knows she does, wants to feel him, _ all _ of him, wants him to feel _ her _.

“You’ve got five more, baby.”

Her brows furrow but then she whines, trying to escape his hold, all the while not really wanting to get away from him, to get away from her, punishment.

“Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna keep these legs open wide _ just like this_, as I give you your final five.”

“If you can be a good little girl for me, and take each one… you get a reward. If not…”

_ No reward _.

Max swallows harshly and nods in affirmation, blinking as she watches him lean up off her a bit and tries not to whine at the way she misses his large figure looming over her, body heat emanating off of him and onto her.

He gets on his knees, still visible to her from the waist up as he rests an arm on the bed below where her legs are still hovering, shaking.

Nothing could have prepared her for feeling the sudden sharp sting of his hand as it landed against her cunt.

“_Oh my god _!”

The pain adds to the throbbing she feels on her clit, legs shaking as she closes them, pulling them against her chest.

“Keep those legs up and open baby. I won’t say it again.”

_ You’ve got four more coming. _

Max shrieks when his palm comes down on her again, as hard and heavy as the first one. Her legs twitch and it takes every ounce of willpower she has to not close them and squeeze her thighs in an attempt to quell the throbbing pain of her pussy.

_Three more_, _just_ _three more_, she repeats to herself, chest heaving and lips wet when she licks them, preparing herself for the next and final strike.

_Two more, two more... _

_One more, just one more_, she repeats to herself, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 

The last is harder than the first four, or at least it seems as if it was, a scream tearing from her lips as the entirety of her cunt throbs. Tears leak from her eyes as Billy shushes her softly, hands covering her thighs as he holds them, thumbs rubbing her soft skin.

“Shh… that’s it, you did so good for me. It’s okay.”

He’s careful not to let his jeans rub her as he stands back up, returning to hovering over her as he holds her face, fingers rubbing under her eyes and wiping the small flow of tears.

“I-I’m s-sorry for lying.”

“It’s okay, kitten, I forgive you. It’s okay.”

She sniffles wet lashes framing her big blue eyes as she blinks up at him.

He can’t help but to kiss her, nip her bottom lip and momentarily steal her breath away when she parts her lips. She tastes as sweet as she looks, strawberry red lips and even redder tongue losing its aspect of being shy when she licks Billy’s tongue back. No longer recoiling at the lingering taste of nicotine behind the minty gum he chews regularly.

He pulls away far too soon for her liking and he can’t help the fond he feels when she whines, all cute and pouty and puffy-lipped with flushed cheeks. He’d love nothing more than to keep kissing her, make her lips even more red and swollen as he sucks, licks and bites on them. But he’s got better things planned.

“Don’t you want your reward, kitten?”

The way her eyes widen tells Billy that she had forgotten about that, but she’s no less eager or excited to be given it, whatever _ it _ is, her reward for taking her punishment _ like a good little girl,_ is what Billy says.

She doesn’t know what it says about her that she loves when he calls her that but she couldn’t care less because Billy’s lifting her by her hips and pushing her up higher on her bed until he’s there with her too.

“Please.”

He smirks devilishly when her legs slide from the crook of his arms to his shoulders the more he leans over her.

It’s a pretty fucking sight.

Billy can so imagine fucking her just like this, needy and marked up from his lips and his hands, all soft and sweet and saying _ please _.

And blushing furiously when he tells her to tell him what she wants, to keep saying it and keep withholding from her what she wants because he knows, _ of course _ he knows, it’s written plainly across her face and in her eyes.

Wants her to whine and pout and beg and cry for him to fill her up and pound that tight little pussy until she’s coming for him and squirting for him, walls squeezing and hugging his cock until he comes too.

In Billy’s wildest dreams, in his _ filthiest _ dreams, he imagines coming inside of Max, filling her up with his seed and overstuffing her with it that it starts to leak out even while he’s still inside.

And watching his cum drip from her cunt when he does pull out, her quivering lips all swollen and puffy with his cum leaking from in between. Imagines stuffing his fingers inside because he wants to keep her just like that, fucked out and full of him.

Some really sick part of him wants her to always be _ filled _ up with his cum, walk around town and go to fucking school and talk to her fucking mom, face staying flushed, pussy staying wet, Max staying _ needy _, because of the reminder of what’s inside of her.

Another cute _ please _ from Max tears him from his daydreams and he refocuses on the girl in front of him-his girl. Because _ she is his girl, isn’t she _?

His girl, spread out for _ him _ , whining for _ him _ , begging for _ him _. Yeah, he thinks, she’s his.

Leaning down, he puts his lips on hers again, border lining a bruising force until he’s letting go. Billy lets her legs drop down from his shoulders to the sides of his knees where they’re digging into the mattress as he grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it off in one practiced motion.

Max’s throat runs dry at the sight of him above her and she’s ready to say please again but then he’s lifting her legs in the air again, crouching down until he’s nearly face to face with her heat. His hands still hold the backs of her thighs as she lets her feet rest on his shoulder blades, squirming impatiently as he stares at her pussy with a look she can only describe as hunger. 

Billy’s hand move from her thighs, to being on her hip, holding her in place as his other hand slips between her legs. His cock twitches when she hitches out a little gasp when he brings one finger to run up and down her slick folds, sliding and his other hand tightening to keep her somewhat still. One finger sliding along her folds becomes two and instead of his left hand holding down her by the hip it becomes his forearm. His hand reaching to rub his thumb on her clit, both hands now occupied in making her whimper and bite her lip when Billy’s eyes flick up to look at her.

Max’s entire body hummed as he steadily rubbed her clit, and when he slid one of his fingers inside of her, she gasped sharply, heels digging into the skin of his back. 

The walls of her pussy wrapped around Billy’s finger, hugging it as he thrusts it inside of her, curling it until he found- 

Max mewls, her back arching and hands searching for something to grab as he massages a spot _ deep _ inside her with just his middle finger. Her head is swimming and then she’s whining when she feels it retreat only to hold her breath when he, _ tries _ to, add another finger.

The stretch is immediate and Billy curses as Max cries his name, his fingers steadily pushing inside of her cunt, his thumb making quick work of rubbing her clit, keeping her aroused and keeping her leaking and dripping for him. 

“_Billy _.” 

The way she whines his name makes him want to come in his pants. And when Max moans something that sounds like _ more _, he’s burying his fingers in her pussy to the hilt, thumb circling her clit faster as she moans and tenses, walls clenching and juices leaking down his fingers. 

Her hips buck against his fingers, and she mewls when they hit that spot again, her feet arching, toes pressing into Billy’s back as her hips raise. 

He starts off slow as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her, the slickness of her opening making squelching sounds every time they move. Both Billy’s and Max’s hips are rolling, Billy searching for friction in the way his jeans rub against his dick and Max needing _more_, more of his fingers, more of that _tight_ _coiled_ _up_ feeling in her abdomen that she missed so much, she almost forgot what it felt like. 

“Oh god.” 

The lips of her pussy are puffy and pink and her clit throbs under his touch at the same beat the way his cock does, the sight of her pussy leaking and stretching around his fingers, sucking them in with each thrust is just about the most erotic thing he’s ever fucking witnessed.

Billy thinks that nothing, absolutely _ nothing _ could top how Max looks wrapped and gushing around his fingers-inner thighs covered with marks from his lips and teeth. 

He can only imagine how she’d look wrapped around his cock, dripping and shaking and whining and crying as he stretches her little pussy and stuffs her with everything he fucking has.

“B-Billy.”

Billy hums in response, his heart pounding as he husks, “Feeling good kitten?”

“Y-Yeah.” Her hips buck again, and he surprises her with a quick and deep thrust, his fingers curling and then scissoring just a _ bit _ to feel that stretch of her walls, to know her body is fighting to accommodate him. 

“See what happens when you’re good for me, huh?” She nods quickly, eyes fluttering open and lifting her head a bit to see him between her legs. 

When his fingers pull out again he licks up the juices that coat them, and when the sweet taste meets his tongue he groans deeply, and it almost feels as if he can feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock as it stains his jeans the longer he ignores it. 

So he presses his thumb against her clit harder, pumps his fingers in and out of her pussy faster, reveling in her little squeaks and whines of pleasure. 

She moans sweetly, hips rolling as she grows closer and closer, that coil in the pit of her stomach tightening and tightening and tightening until-

“Come on kitten, come for me.” 

Her body stills and vibrates at the same time, some broken combination of a whine a moan and a cry breaking from her chest as she comes. “There we go… such a good little girl.”

Billy fucks her with his fingers all throughout her orgasm and then some, enjoying the way her thigh twitches and she whines when he rubs at her sensitive little clit.

He shushes her when a soft cry breaks through as he slips his fingers out from her, cursing internally at the way they hug him the whole way out, a rush of her cum following them.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” _ What do you say _ , _ baby? _

He can’t resist teasing her as he cleans her up, lifting her hips up from the mattress and licking up the leak of cum that slicked up underneath her entrance. Max gasps when his tongue briefly passes over the tight ring of muscle that he spread open her cheeks to reach. She wiggles in his grasp when his tongue teases the entrance of her cunt, licking around but never on or in it. Her pussy throbs as she hitches a needy whine, and Billy chuckles.

“Th-Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome kitten.” 

She meets his mouth when he leans up after dropping her hips back down, lifting herself up and resting on her elbows when he slips his tongue in her mouth, the taste of, well, _ her _ meeting her tongue. He kisses her until she’s practically breathless yet again. 

She blushes when he smiles a bit, leaving her tiny frame as he sits back on his heels. She watches him, his eyes dark and she can’t help but look down, blushing when she sees how hard he is. 

The thick line of his cock pressing against his jeans gets her worked up again, her lips part open and she licks them before speaking, “…What about you?”

Billy sighs, grimacing as he looks down himself, pressing his palm down on it. “I’ll uh- I’m gonna handle it.”

Max blinks, her eyes going back to his after looking down once more. “Can… Can I watch?”

His eyes narrow, and he has to ignore the way his cock jumps as he asks, “Watch, _ what _?” 

He has an idea of what she’s asking, but he has to make sure, so when she inhales a shaky breath and confirms his thoughts, voice a little louder and a little more confident as she meets his eyes, “You _ handle _ it.”

The intensity in Billy’s eyes makes Max feel as if he stares her down for hours, until he’s reaching down and undoing his jeans, releasing the button and unzipping them all the while never breaking eye contact with her. 

But Max does, as soon as she hears the sound of his zipper, her eyes following the trail of light brown hair from his belly button down to the movements of his hands, eagerly anticipating the moment he’s unveiled. 

She’s only ever felt it, never really seen it besides him being rock hard and pushing against the seam of his jeans. 

She gasps at the first glimpse of skin, and her mouth runs dry as he pulls his cock out. 

It stands on attention, thick and long with the tip blushing a pretty red. He gets back closer to her, crawling on his knees until he’s between her legs again. 

He focuses on her face as he wraps a hand around his cock, jerking it once and cursing when Max licks her lips before finally looking him in the eye again.

He jerks his cock once more before he stops and waits for a minute, looking down at her pussy and sees another fresh pool of arousal. He doesn’t think twice as he takes two fingers and drags them up her lips, dipping them inside before flicking over her clit. 

Her mouth drops open and she whines his name, eyes widening as she watches him take a hold of himself again, his fingers covered with her juices coating his cock as he fucks his fist. 

She can see it shining in the light of her room, enthralled by how his hands slips along it easily. Her hips roll subconsciously, pussy involuntarily clenching as he fights to keep his eyes open and on her, to keep watching the way she stares at his cock. 

His hips jerk and he hisses, tightening his hand around his shaft, teasing the slit on the head of his cock with his thumb every time he reaches it. 

Max’s eyes are blown wide, the blue of her eyes nearly undetectable as she breathes heavily, inhaling a sharp breath. “B-Billy.” 

He fucks his fist faster, wrist twisting and nostrils flaring when Max whines, _ please _. 

Her hips buck instinctively and he knows what she wants as she looks up at him, wiggling down further so she’s closer to him, the insides of her thighs touching the outsides of his.

She gasps when his fingers meet her clit, rubbing firm circles on it and she tries her hardest to stay still, willing the strength in her arms to not falter so she can keep watching him touch her, and touch _ himself _.

Her abdomen tightens and she moans when her hips roll and Billy’s fingers press harder on her clit. “Oh g-god.” 

“Think you can come for me again, baby?” She nods, whimpers slipping from her mouth as her head falls back only to be immediately picked back up. _ Please _-

His hips thrust along with his hand stroking his cock as he grows closer and closer, fighting to hold it back as he rubs Max’s clit harder and faster, his hips twitching when she mewls-like a little kitten. 

“_Shit _, Billy…” 

Two more strokes of his cock and another press of his fingers against Max’s clit has them both moaning each other’s name. “_That’s _ it.”

“Come on, kitten, come for me. Come _ with _ me.” 

Max’s thighs tremble and shake as she comes undone for a second time, black spots dotting her vision as the feeling of ecstasy takes over her and Billy stills, his hand staying in a firm squeeze around his shaft as he comes, hot and thick white ropes of cum painting the skin of her stomach.

He drags his hand down a bit, emptying himself until he’s done, panting heavily and eyes darkening with some twisted part of him thrilled at seeing Max’s skin covered in his cum. _ Mine _, he thinks.

“Holy fucking shit, that’s a sight.”

Of course Max has the capacity to blush sheepishly, cheeks flushing an even darker and redder color as she too looks down at herself. Billy hisses when he tucks himself back into his jeans and zips them up, picking his belt up. 

Max squeezes her thighs together at the sight, her hand finding her sore ass cheek to rub on it. Max watches as he sighs and walks out of her room with a ‘one minute’ and returns with a wet rag.

She feels strange, almost as if he’s- almost as if she’s- _ they’re _-

_ Something _.

Her stomach churns in a weird way when he finishes wiping his partially dried cum off of her skin, fixing her shirt back and finding her underwear and pulling them back onto her hips, kissing a freckle on the bone that protrudes under her skin near her hips like he’s- _ something _.

The unanswered thoughts, unasked questions hang between them like a sword over their heads.

“Billy?” 

Her voice comes out smaller than she intended, the beat of her heart tripping a bit when he looks at her. “Yeah…?” “Can I sleep with you, in your room?”

She recalls another time, perhaps one of the very first times Billy had spanked her. His dad and her mom were out of town for one of the rare times, she can’t remember exactly what she did but what she does remember is Billy helping her into one of his shirts, and holding her when she cuddled into him, the burn of her ass being soothed by his hand, kiss on her forehead and hearing a ‘_good night baby _’ before drifting off. 

He pauses a moment before nodding, “Yeah, c’mon.” And turns away to walk through her door. She scrambles up off her bed, legs still feeling like jelly a little bit as she follows him quietly down the hall. He pulls her into his by the hand, closing the door behind them. 

She stands awkwardly for a moment, ass still burning as she watches him step out of his jeans and rustle through a drawer in his dresser. She toes her socks off and sits down on his bed, wincing a little and caught by surprise when Billy throws a shirt her way. 

She blinks and snaps out of it, cheeks flushing as she takes off her shirt and bra, knowing that she can’t stand to sleep in it.

She can feel Billy’s eyes on her as she slips on his shirt, a graphic for some rock band printed on front that she pays no attention to as she leaves her discarded clothing items on the floor.

Billy has no shame as he eyes her ass up in the air as she crawls over to the side of the bed up against the wall. The handprints he left are still bright red and seen clear as day until she rolls over to her side, her eyes falling on him.

He sighs long, laying down on his back on the bed, eyes closing as he tries to calm down his urges, tries to tell himself that tomorrow is another day, another day he’ll get to touch her and make her come so many times all she knows is his name, and they’ll more than likely be back here, Max boneless and fucked out, cheeks pink and looking even more fuckable in his t-shirt. 

He knows she’s a little vulnerable after a spanking so ignoring every voice yelling at him, telling him to say good night and roll over he looks over at her, head gesturing her to come over. Every voice quiets down as he pushes them away, already knowing he was way passed being fucked up over her. “Come here.”

She moves slowly, almost as if she knows any hasty movements she makes will make him change his mind. Lifting up she slides over to him as smoothly as possible, his arms stretched out now underneath her and pulling her on top of him once she’s close enough. 

Billy ignores the soft and warm feeling in his chest at the weight of her body on top of his, head resting on his chest as she rises and falls with every breath he takes. 

He can hear the small hitch in her breathing when his hands falls down from her waist, dragging up the hem of his t-shirt until it rests above her hip. Max has to bite her lip as she feels his hand rubbing over the curve of her ass, soothing the hurt that he caused. 

His thoughts are loud but Max ignores it the best she can, whimpering softly as Billy keeps massaging her skin, voice deep and a little hoarse when he says, “Goodnight, kitten.”

Her face flushes, nether regions beginning to tingle as she speaks, voice soft and sweet and light. “Night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lilbbdoe xoxox


End file.
